Over At The Frankenstein Place
by Superman Skank
Summary: A series of short drabbles revolving around the characters of Rocky Horror.
1. The Storm

**Just a short one - well this _is_ only a collection of drabbles! This shows Riff Raff and Magenta's wild side, I think it fits them perfectly.**

Magenta stood in the magnificent entrance hall, absentmindedly dusting ornaments as she watched the impressive storm explode in front of her through the window. Rain was lashing hard against the windows, wind was howling, thunder was rumbling, and every twenty seconds or so a fork of brilliant lightning would flash against the sky, which was as black as squid ink.

"Magenta!" Riff Raff's voice called over the noice. He came rushing in to the room. He was breathless and excitement was twinkling in his pale eyes.

"What is it?" Magenta asked in panic. She dropped her duster and ran over to her brother, who took her hands.

"Lets go outside," Riff Raff cried.

"Wh- Have you gone mad?" Magenta said.

"You've always wanted to see a real Earth storm, so lets go!" Riff Raff shouted over a blast of thunder.

Magenta hesitated, and then a wicked smile spread slowly across her face. Riff Raff saw the light in her eyes and grinned back. Still holding on to each other, Riff Raff ripped open the door and they threw themselves in to the storm.

Their crazed, cackling laughter could be heard faintly over the din as they danced together through the raindrops.

**Reviews are appreciated more than you know!**


	2. Cake

Magenta stood alone in the kitchen, a heavy mixing bowl in her arms and a wooden spoon in her hands. Frank, for some reason or another, had suddenly demanded that she bake him some cake, and so here she was neglecting her much more important duties to fulfill the demands of a spoilt prince. Grumbling over her aching arm, Magenta looked up to see her brother stood in the door way.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"The _master_ requires cake," Magenta huffed.

Riff Raff smiled. "I do wonder what sparks these ridiculous requests of his," He said.

"One can only imagine," Magenta smiled back, "Want to try some?"

She set the bowl upon the scrubbed pine table and dipped her finger in to the mixture. She offered her brother to gooey blob resting on her finger. Riff Raff came over to her and picked up Magenta's hand, pulling it closer to his lips so that he could lick off the mixture. Magenta smiled at him.

"Delicious," Riff Raff said finally.

Magenta wiped her hand on her apron and turned back around to find a cake tin.

"Hey, Magenta," Riff Raff called.

"Yes?" Magenta turned just in time to catch a cloud of flour in her face.

**Reviews are appreciated more than you know!**


	3. A Rare Compliment

Columbia was in a bad mood. The heel on her left tap shoe had snapped off, Magenta had promised to help rearrange their room then had disappeared off in to town with Riff Raff, and she had gone to the kitchen to find that they had ran out of her favourite strawberry milkshake. All in all, it was turning out to be a pretty bad day.

She was sat miserably on the stares, her chin resting on her knees, waiting for Magenta to walk through the door so that she could dish out some of her anger on her.

Unbeknown to Columbia, Frank was stood at the top of the stairs watching her. He could see how unhappy she was, and although Columbia was really nothing but a good fuck buddy it bothered him to see her upset. Mostly because if she was in a sour mood she would be no fun later on in the evening.

"Columbia," He called, and she turned to face him, "You look lovely today."

Columbia was delighted. As pathetic as it seemed, she'd be happy for the rest of the evening now. Comments off Frank were few and far between. He turned quickly to leave, a smirk playing on his face. What Columbia failed to realise was that she was simply a pawn in his game.

**Reviews are appreciated more than you know!**


	4. Ziggy Stardust

They were incredibly drunk. Columbia's eyes were heavy, and the world was starting to seem like a more pleasant place to be. She was curled up on her bed so comfortable that she was fighting sleep. The sound of the stereo was making her head hurt.

Magenta however was bouncing around the room, swaying her hips and waving her arms around in the air. She picked up a crimson scarf and twirled it around her head, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"_So we bitched about his fans and should we crush his sweet hands!_" Magenta sang loudly.

She stopped mid spin, noticing Columbia slumped sleepily on the bed. She held out her hands.

"Dance with me!" She cried.

"I'm tired," Columbia moaned.

Magenta ignored her and pulled her up to feet. Columbia was reluctant at first but as the music washed over her and Magenta's laughter woke her up, she began to laugh. They span around the room.

"_Ziggy played guitar..."_

**Reviews are appreciated more than you know!**


	5. In The Lab

Frank watched as Magenta moved around the lab, trailing the soaking mop in her wake. Some chemicals had been spilt earlier and Frank had called her to come and clean up. Magenta was aware of her master watching her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She finished as quickly as she could.

"Is that everything you require, master?" She asked. She hated calling him that.

"Hm. You missed a bit," Frank said. He pointed to a splash of green by his stiletto clad feet.

Magenta swallowed down a snappy retort and began mopping the offending area. She was suddenly aware of Frank's hot breath on her neck. She looked up to find him hovering right above her.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me," He whispered.

Magenta took a step back. "If that's all, I'll be going now," She said. Frank's hand closed around her wrist.

"Please stay," He said. Magenta roughly shrugged him off. Her heart was beating fast but she had to keep her cool.

"I'd advise you not to try anything," She warned in her coldest voice. Frank laughed.

"And if I do?" He leered, then he leaned in close, right by her ear, "Your brother was your first fuck, Magenta, don't let him be your only and last."

"Maybe I want it that way," Magenta snarled. She drew back so quickly that Frank stumbled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, panting with the heat of the moment. Then Magenta simply picked up her mop and bucket and walked from the room. Frank watched her go.

He spat on the floor.

**You know the score on reviews...**


	6. Morphia

**Thanks for all of the reviews people, I didn't expect them so quick! And to answer nicolagirl's question, the song from Chapter Four was Ziggy Stardust by David Bowie. Here's the next drabble!**

The rap on the door echoed around the whole castle. Riff Raff had be crouched by the window in his tower room for the past fifteen minutes, but at the sound of the knock he jumped up and flew downstairs like a whippet. He flung the door open.

The dealer - or "candy man" as Frank liked to teasingly call him - silently passed Riff Raff the scrunched up brown paper bag. Riff Raff stashed it underneath his arm and passed over the crumpled dollar bills. The exchange was done without a word spoken and as the dealer slipped away in to the night Riff Raff closed the door.

He opened up the bag and took out the tightly sealed wrap.

It would make the evening more tolerable.

"Candy man," Riff Raff muttered to himself in scoffing tones as he scurried up the stairs.


	7. In The Lab II

**You can say that this next drabble is lazy or unimaginative, but I thought it would be interesting to do. Its simply an alternate ending to Chapter Five. Enjoy!**

Frank watched as Magenta moved around the lab, trailing the soaking mop in her wake. Some chemicals had been spilt earlier and Frank had called her to come and clean up. Magenta was aware of her master watching her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She finished as quickly as she could.

"Is that everything you require, master?" She asked. She hated calling him that.

"Hm. You missed a bit," Frank said. He pointed to a splash of green by his stiletto clad feet.

Magenta swallowed down a snappy retort and began mopping the offending area. She was suddenly aware of Frank's hot breath on her neck. She looked up to find him hovering right above her.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me," He whispered.

Magenta took a step back. "If that's all, I'll be going now," She said. Frank's hand closed around her wrist.

"Please stay," He said. Magenta roughly shrugged him off. Her heart was beating fast but she had to keep her cool.

"I'd advise you not to try anything," She warned in her coldest voice. Frank laughed.

"And if I do?" He leered, then he leaned in close, right by her ear, "Your brother was your first fuck, Magenta, don't let him be your only and last."

Magenta stared up in to Frank's eyes, and she understood the attraction between them. She hated him, he repulsed her beyong beliefe, but like everybody else she lusted after him. Riff Raff was the one she loved, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like to wake up in Frank's arms.

Without either of them thinking, their lips connected. Their lips crushed hard against each other, Frank's hands locking around Magenta's waist and Magenta clinging on to Frank's face with her hands as if it was the last thing she would ever hold.

Frank pulled away and began to laugh. "I knew you'd relent, you're just too easy," He said.

Magenta had the sudden urge to slap him. Instead she turned on her heel and, leaving her mop and bucket behind, walked from the room. Frank watched her go. He had wanted so badly to cling on to her, but he couldn't let her believe that she was speacial. She was no better than anybody else, she had to remember that.

Even if, in Frank's eyes, it wasn't strictly true.


	8. Tap

**These are so addicting to write once you have the ideas.**

"Columbia, I need your help," Riff Raff announced.

Columbia stopped in the middle of her complicated tap dance routine, unable to believe the words that had just flew out of Riff Raff's mouth. _He_ wanted _help_ from _her_? Slipping on her sweetest smile, Columbia asked, "What kind of help, Riff?"

Relieved that she had stopped her irritating tapping around, Riff Raff folded his arms, "Its Valentine's Day tomorrow and I have no idea what to get Magenta. What do you think she'd like?" Riff Raff explained.

"Hm," Columbia sat down on the ground and began to retie her shoes, "What about some perfume?"

"She had perfume last year," Riff Raff said shortly.

"Underwear, then?" Columbia suggested.

"Underwear isn't a gift, its an inconvenience," Riff Raff said with a slight smirk.

Columbia sighed, "Then I have no idea. Magenta's difficult to buy for," She said.

"Thanks anyway," Riff Raff grumbled although she had been no help at all. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Columbia called, she jumped to her feet and began dancing again, "I'll teach you how to tap! You can dance for her."

"I am not going to tap dance, Columbia," Riff Raff said coldly.

"Spoil sport," Columbia muttered uner her breath as he walked away.


	9. Chain Smoker

Magenta stood outside in the rain, protected by the porch resting above the back door which lead to the kitchen. She was chain smoking and watching the rain drops drip from the dark sky. It was around midnight and, despite the time, Magenta was in no mood to go to bed just yet. She enjoyed the rain. It was peaceful, almost pretty, it helped her reflect.

To her disappointment her current cigarette was smoked down to its cork. Magenta dropped it to the ground to join the others and crushed it under her heel. She rummaged around in the heavy grey wool cardigan she was wearing over her night clothes to find her crumpled packet of cigarettes. Upon opening it she found that it was empty.

"Oh," Magenta remarked in surprise, "Damn."

"Here," Frank's voice made Magenta jump in alarm.

She turned around. He was stood just behind her in the dark kitchen, dressed in a long pink silk gown and patiently holding out a full packet of cigarettes. Magenta sighed and took one. She lit it up and inhaled on the cigarette deeply before blowing out a stream of smoke, "Thank you," She said.

As Frank stepped outside to stand beside her, Magenta noticed that his face was bare of its usual heavy make up. He looked handsome without it, she remarked. Not that she was going to tell him that.

"Columbia informed me that these are bad for your health," Frank said. He tapped the cigarette packet.

"Everything is on this damn planet," Magenta muttered.

Frank laughed.

Magenta mused at the strange relationship they shared.


	10. Chemical

**Thanks for all of the response people! It really does help me to write more. I'll admit that I'm running low on ideas, so if there is something in particular you'd like to see played out or if there is a pairing you'd like to see more of, just send me a message and I'll try my best to make it happen.**

"Hand that over here," Frank ordered, nodding his head in the direction of a chemical phial.

Riff Raff hated the way Frank never used manners, but did as he was asked regardless. He almost slammed the phial down in front of his master. Riff Raff was pissed off. He had been promised a night off, so had Magenta, and they had planned to spend it together, but as always on the last minute Frank ripped up everybody else's plans to fit in with his own. Apparently he had had a brainwave regarding one of his latest experiments, and his idea could simply not wait to be put in to motion.

As Frank watched his servant stomp around the lab a small smile played on his lips. The handyman was obviously angry about something, Frank was too. Columbia had been playing around with some pizza delivery guy recently and had been neglecting him. Frank knew that it was probably his own fault, when he was alone in bed he slightly regretted treating Columbia so badly.

He watched Riff Raff grind his teeth in annoyance and decided that it was time for a little fun.

"Oh calm down, will you? You can return to your precious Magenta soon enough," Frank sighed as he began measuring.

Riff Raff knew that Frank was trying to make him snap, but it wasn't going to work. He was sick of being pushed around, being made to have to hold his tongue. He was going to play Frank at his own game, it was about time.

"At least I'll have somebody to go back to tonight," He snapped. Frank stopped in tracks straight away. Oh, so it was going to be that way, was it?

Frank composed himself and continued to slowly pour out some chemicals. "Its by a matter of choice that I spend my nights alone. Don't for a minute think that I can't have anybody I want, when I want," Frank chuckled for effect, "Why, just the other night I was fighting off the advances of your dear Magenta."

"Like she'd come anywhere near you," Riff Raff snarled.

"She's a fairly good kisser, isn't she?" Frank mused, "It's just a shame that everything else about her is so... what do they say here on Earth? Ah, yes, _slutty_."

Riff Raff had Frank pinned up against the wall on the other side of the room so fast that he couldn't even remember doing it. His hand was curled like a vice around Frank's throat, he was seething.

"You bastard!" He shouted in to Frank's smug face, "Don't you _ever_ call my sister names like that in front of me again!"

The sound of the elevator whirring made them both pause. Riff Raff dropped Frank instantly and they both composed themselves, waiting to see who would make an entrance. "Frankie, are you up here?" Columbia's voice called.

Frank groaned. "Yes," He replied loudly, and pushing Riff Raff aside he made his way over to the elevator.

"Hey Frankie," Columbia beamed as the elevator came to a stuttering stop and the doors rattled open, "Hey Riff."

"Riff Raff," Frank turned to face the handyman, "Clear up. Columbia, come." He stepped in to the lift and pressed the button to make it go down before anybody could object.

Riff Raff wrung out his hands, hating Frank more than he ever had before, but also wondering how he had gotten away with his actions so easily.


	11. Power

**Its Sunday, its raining, its boring, and its time for more drabbles! **

Magenta watched her brother sleep and she wanted to cry. She looked around the dirty tower room and realised what a mess their lives had become. They had been happy on Transexual, more importantly Riff Raff had been happy. He had loved his life, his work, he had loved her, but now Magenta came to wonder what her brothers life stood for anymore.

Riff Raff had been estactic at the thought of coming to Earth. Everything had been about science back then, and the idea of coming to a new, exciting planet to study was to Riff Raff the most brilliant idea imaginable. "Come with me, Magenta, life will be good there, I promise." Magenta could remember the way her brothers eyes had sparkled when he had said that to her all of those years ago. His euphoria was tangible. He had made her _believe_ that life would be good.

And so, young, naive, and hopelessly in love, Magenta had followed.

They had knew little about Frank back then, but they soon came to understand that living with him wasn't going to be easy. Magenta had been fighting off Frank's affections since day one, but she kept it a secret from Riff Raff for fear of ruining his dream. Frank made life hard for him, too.

Frank liked to think that he was good at science, but when Riff Raff came along with his brilliant mind he realised that he was being upstaged. Jealousy, Magenta believed, was what made Frank resent her brother so much. So Frank had knocked Riff Raff down a few notches. He wasn't an assistant anymore, he was a _slave_. Being treated that way by somebody he had originally trusted crushed Riff Raff. It crushed her.

They realised earlier on in the game that coming to Earth had been a mistake.

The drinking had starting. The plotting. The drugs. The complete fucking downfall of an incredible mind.

Magenta didn't know her brother anymore. Their relationship had changed. He needed her still, sometimes more than ever, but he never really opened up. His mind was a complicated thing, and the thoughts that he occasionally shared with Magenta terrified her. He was a mad man. A man with a goal. A terrible goal.

"I'll ruin that bastard, like he ruined me," Riff Raff vowed, "And then it will be our time to shine, my angel."

His words had sent shivers down her spine.

But Magenta had smiled assuringly, helpless to stop her brother. Her brother the maniac.

Nothing good had come of moving to Earth, and nothing good ever would.

It was sending her mad too.

And it petrified her.


	12. Halloween

**Decided to get in to the spirit a little early.**

Frank dropped the basket of candy in to Magenta's arms. "Smile Magenta," He chimed, "We don't want to scare the children off now, do we?"

Magenta summoned up her best sarcastic smile. Frank chuckled and stepped in to the elevator so he could return to the lab. Magenta sighed in boredom and sat down on the bottoms step of the staircase, candy basket resting in her lap, awaiting the first knock on the door. It was Columbia's fault that they were even celebrating the pointless holiday. Handing out free candy to greedy children, it was a complete mugs game.

"Halloween is the best!" Columbia had exclaimed, "Fancy dress parties and free candy, whats not to love?"

It was alright for her to say that, she had disappeared off to some party in town. Magenta picked up a lollipop and began to unwrap it. A knock on the door interrupted her. Grumbling to herself, Magenta stuffed the lollipop in to her apron pocket and marched over to the door.

"Trick or treat!" A host of small voices shrieked.

A cluster of children were stood outside. Magenta spotted a impatient looking woman waiting over by the gate. Forcing on her most welcoming smile, Magenta began sprinkling the candy in to the bags of the children.

"Nice outfit, lady!" One boy dressed as a vampire called.

"You too," Magenta replied. She waggled her fingers at them and then shut the door. Before she closed it completely she heard one girl remark, "I _loved _her hair! And her lip gloss."

Chuckling to herself, Magenta resumed her place on the stairs to see what other candy the basket had to offer.


	13. Scars

**Sorry its been a while! I've had a busy weekend and all, but here you go...**

Magenta rolled over in bed, her face falling against Riff Raff's chest. He felt her head fall and, although on the brink of a deep sleep, automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Magenta snuggled up against him with a smile on her face. She was so content she could have stayed in the position for hours.

"Riff Raff, are you asleep?" Magenta whispered. She began tracing a finger slowly over his bare chest. His pale skin was gleaming in the moonlight.

"Almost," Riff Raff mumbled, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Magenta sighed.

She began tracing her finger over the various scars on her brothers body. Some were faded, some quite fresh. She kissed his skin and began moving her lips all over his chest. Riff Raff twitched a little.

"Why are you so obsessed with my scars," He grunted. He pulled the covers up so that she couldn't see them anymore. Magenta knew that he hated them.

"They are beautiful, Riff," She said softly, "You're beautiful."

Riff Raff opened up one eye to look down at her questioningly, but Magenta had closed her eyes and was breathing slowly. Riff Raff tucked the covers protectively around her.

She amazed him some times.


	14. Splinter

**Just another Riff Raff and Columbia drabble, because there aren't enough of them around here.**

Frank had gone back to bed for the afternoon, complaining of a headache, so Riff Raff had the afternoon to himself. He decided to spend it reading, something he hardly ever had the time to do anymore. He finished cleaning up the mornings mess in the lab then went to the kitchen to make himself a pot of tea. Everything was silent except from the noisy whistling of the kettle.

"_Ow_!" The shriek of pain shattered the silence. Riff Raff whipped around and ran in to the entrance hall to see what was the matter.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Columbia was hopping around the room, clutching on to her hand as though it was about to fall off.

"Columbia," Riff Raff called, then louder, "_Columbia_!"

She finally stopped jumping and stood still. She shook her hand. "Somethings stuck in it," She cried tearfully.

"What do you mean, something's stuck in it?" Riff Raff asked. He took a step towards her.

"I was outside in the yard, I think it's a splinter... _Ow_!" Columbia carried on.

Riff Raff tried to remain patient. "Go in to the kitchen and sit on the table, under the light, and let me look at it," He ordered. Columbia shook her head.

"You can't touch it," She fretted.

"Fine then," Riff Raff shrugged, "It can stay there for all I care."

Columbia quickly made her way to the kitchen. She launched herself up on the table, her legs dangling down, and held her hand underneath the lampshade above her. Riff Raff gently picked up her hand and looked at it closely. He nodded. "Its a pretty big splinter. Stay here and I'll fetch some tweezers," He muttered. Columbia waited for his return, yelping every few seconds. She knew that she was probably being a little over dramatic, but ever since she was a young girl things such a splinters terrified her. She was the worlds biggest wimp.

"Here we are," Riff Raff announced, walking back in to the room, "Try to stay still and this won't take long."

Columbia saw the gleaming tweezers in his hand and quickly squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Riff Raff take her hand again, and then the cool metal touched her skin. She flinched. By now she expected Riff Raff to start yelling at her, but he was surprisingly patient. She felt a twinge as the splinter was pulled out of her skin. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Its gone, Columbia," Riff Raff announced.

"Oh, thanks," Columbia said quietly, now a little embarrassed, "You're really good at this sort of thing."

"What, taking out a splinter?" Riff Raff scoffed. He moved over to sink to rinse the tweezers. They didn't really need washing, but months of working in the lab had sent him in to some sort of auto pilot when it came to cleaning tools.

"No, you're really patient. And kind. You should be a doctor," Columbia explained.

Riff Raff laughed. "The only job I'll ever have is running after Frank," He said bitterly.

Columbia didn't quite know what to say to this. She simply smiled and hopped down from the table.

"Columbia," Riff Raff called as she was leaving the room, "Try not to get anything else stuck inside you."

Columbia burst in to laughter and Riff Raff, realising his words, blushed.


	15. High Times

**Just thought it'd be something fun to write, I could definitely see it happening. **

**Warning: Drug use.**

Columbia held the questionable cigarette between her two fingers and Eddie watched her eagerly. "Take a drag, its nothin'," He assured her. Columbia raised her eyebrows and sighed, then she wrapped her lips around the end of the cigarette and took a deep, long toke. She began to cough immediately. The acrid taste burned her throat and made her eyes water. Eddie laughed.

"Jesus Christ, what's in that thing?" Columbia squealed once she had got her breath back. She passed the joint back to Eddie.

"Only the best skunk in town," Eddie laughed as he took a few professional puffs, "Its good stuff."

Columbia wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. They were both sat on her bed, the curtains drew tightly against the window and the door locked. Columbia was playing a risky game, she wasn't allowed strangers inside the castle unless Frank said it was okay for her to do so, and she knew that he definitely wouldn't approve of Eddie.

"Have some more," Eddie said softly. He passed over the joint again. Columbia took a few more drags and then the door crashed open. She dropped the joint immediately and it fell on to the bed sheets. Eddie scrambled to pick it up quickly but not before it had burnt a fair sized hole in to the sheet.

"What are you doing?" Magenta demanded to know, "And what the Goddess is that awful smell?"

"Hey Maggie," Eddie smiled. Columbia looked over at her friend sheepishly.

"You won't tell Frank, will you?" She said pleadingly.

"Only if you let me have some," Magenta replied.

The three of them grinned naughtily. Magenta closed the door before crossing the room and sitting down on the bed. Eddie watched her smoothly take the joint from his fingers and place it in her mouth, expertly toking on it. "You've had this before, I take it," He said.

"Of course," Magenta replied, letting a long trail of thick smoke flow from between her lips and nostrils, "Only its much stronger in Transylvania."

She froze immediately, realising what she had just said. Columbia looked at Eddie, panicked. He said, "I knew it! I knew that's where you were from. That accent, its just too obvious."

Magenta exhaled in relief, thanking the Goddess that Transylvania just happened to be a country on this stupid little planet. Slowly she could feel the effects of the cannabis clouding her mind, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift away. The room went very quiet as the three of them lolled back on the bed, miles away. Columbia began to laugh, the sound echoing and soft. Magenta began to laugh with her, although nothing in particular was funny. Her eyes began to stream, her heavy eye make up began flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?" Eddie cried. He began patting his body self consciously. Columbia howled with laughter.

"My head, I can't feel my head," She remarked.

"Birds, everywhere birds," Magenta whispered.

"_Purple_ birds," Columbia agreed in a dreamy voice.

"Birds? Birds where?" Eddie's dark eyes flashed around the room, "Are they on me? They're on me aren't they! Get them off, get them off!" He jumped to his feet and hopped on the spot, desperately brushing his leather jacket, fighting away the imaginary birds.

"I want to go to Vegas," Columbia announced, "I want to go to Vegas and walked straight in to that casino, look that punk in the eye and say Fucking hit me, deal me your best deck you son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!" Magenta howled with laughter.

"And I'm gonna spend all of my money on a big shiny red car, then we can drive to the moon! And maybe the sun, but we can't forget the sun block, because we'll get burnt..." Columbia frowned at the thought.

Magenta unravelled the strings of her apron and threw it over her head. "Columbia, look, I'm a ghost!" She giggled.

They dissolved in to delirious giggles.


	16. Black Upon White

**Glad you're all still enjoying the drabbles.**

The piano stood in the corner of the ball room, elegant and imposing. Its body was gleaming and white, trimmed with a delicately golden painted floral pattern. The keys sparkled underneath the lights of the ball room, black upon white, black upon white, still fresh and untouched. Frank had had it imported over from France. The other residents of the castle knew that he had no intentions of using it, he could barely play chopsticks. It was simply a statement, an object to make the room appear more grand. The castle was shabby, they could all see that, and Frank was determined to turn it in to a palace.

One evening, about a week after the piano had arrived, Magenta was polishing the complicated ornaments in the zen room when she heard the sound of piano music drift in to the room. The sound was soft, absolutely beautiful. Whoever was playing was fluent in their style, never once breaking the tune. Magenta left the room immediately to investigate. She came to the ballroom, walked down the steps and turned to the corner where she knew the piano to be.

Riff Raff was sat on the long wooden bench, his slim fingers flowing effortlessly along the keys like a man possessed. Magenta hid behind a pillar not wanting him to be aware of her presence. He had always been musical. Their grandparents had owned a huge piano of their own, and when they were children Riff Raff would sit down in front of it and play. He had taught himself how to play by ear and by the time he was a teenager he was brilliant.

The tune abruptly stopped. "Who's there?" Riff Raff called in a harsh voice, having spotted a shadow lurking at the back of the room.

"It's just me," Magenta announced softly. She slipped out from behind the pillar and walked with a smile on her face towards her brother.

"Oh," Riff Raff seemed embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I forgot that you could play like that," Magenta said, "That was beautiful."

"It was just here," Riff Raff explained, "Frank was never going to use it... I couldn't bear the thought of it just standing here, gathering dust."

Magenta smiled again. She had a sudden gush of overwhelming love for her brother. Sitting down beside him on the bench, she gestured for him to continue playing. Riff Raff cleared his throat, stretched out his thin arms and began playing another tune along the keys. Magenta watched the sheer concentration in his face, the passion in his pale eyes. She had never been so in love with him. Her hand reached out and rested on top of his. Riff Raff paused and looked up at her.

"Teach me how to play, Riff," Magenta whispered imploringly.

Riff Raff took her hand and pulled her wrist up to his mouth. He kissed her the smooth skin of her wrist, the tip of his tongue running over it slightly. Magenta watched him silently. She felt his teeth emerge and nibble softly. She let out a sigh. Riff Raff closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of her perfume, inhaling her scent deeply. Then he opened his troubled eyes.

"Not today, my love," He said finally, "More important affairs lie at stake."

Magenta nodded slowly, but inside her heart was sinking with fear.


	17. Dazed

**I wanted to write something gentle, yet heartbreaking. I also decided to write it in a style that I don't usually use, so tell me how you think I did. **

He can't even remember what is was that she said. All he knows is that a red glaze seems to slip over his eyes and his fist flies out of its own accord, smacking squarely on to her right cheekbone. She gasps in amazement. He gasps in horror.

She begins to cry. The tears fall thickly down her cheeks and her mouth opens as she wails softly. She isn't crying because she's scared. If she's honest the punch didn't even hurt that much. Its the action that's making her cry. The knowledge that he, her lover, has just hit her. Wanted to cause her pain. Its the last straw and she knows that this is it, the moment where everything she knows is turned upside down, inside out, every which way. In one moment everything has changed.

He's so dazed from the drugs that it takes him a moment to react, too. Squinting because his eyes have gone blurry, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close, rocking her in motion to the sound of her tears.

"I'm sorry, my angel. I am so, so sorry," He mutters, the words just rolling from his tongue without him even stringing them together in his mind first, "It won't happen again. I'm sorry, my darling." He's so out of it that he can hardly hear himself. Is he even here?

She cries harder. She hasn't even got the strength to push him away, to hit him back. There isn't any point. He didn't really mean it, and she knows that it isn't just an excuse she's making for him, its the truth.

"Its alright, sweetheart, I'm here," He continues to mutter.

Yes, and that's the problem, she thinks.

**If you have no idea which characters I've wrote about, its Riff Raff and Magenta. Please review! **


	18. Spider Monkey

**This chapter is dedicated to nicolagirl, who requested this particular drabble. I hope I do your idea justice.**

_"You better hold on tight, spider monkey..."_

Frank let out a snort. He shook his head at the TV screen. "Who does this idiot, this Edward, think he is? Prancing around with his glittering skin and awful hair," He remarked. Columbia, who had been lay across Frank's chest, happily dozing as they watched her recent most favourite movie, jumped up to glare at him.

"His hair is _not_ awful," She snapped defensively, "Edward Cullen is a God."

"If you say so," Frank raised his eyebrows, "Just seems to me that this Stephanie Meyer has an over active imagination - not to mention a burning libido. If you ask me I say that this Edward Cullen is nothing but a wet dream."

"Actually, I think you have a lot in common with him," Columbia said, "The two of us have a lot in common with the whole Twilight story, you know."

"How so?" Frank asked.

"Well," Columbia began, she sat up to face Frank properly, "You're both incredibly handsome."

At this Frank beamed. He folded his arms, "Do go on," He said.

"Neither of you are human," Columbia carried on, "And you're both in love with a completely misunderstood human girl."

Frank froze. He simply stared at Columbia with his dark eyes. Columbia smiled triumphantly, taking Frank's expression to mean that she had proved him wrong. She snuggled back down against him to continue watching the film. Frank however continued to stare. Columbia's words echoed around in his mind.

_You're both in love with a completely misunderstood human girl._

_You're both in love._

_In love._

Columbia thought that he was _in love_ with her. This was bad. This was not good at all. It terrified Frank, making him wonder if he had gone too far with his affections for this girl. He wasn't in love with Columbia. He wasn't sure if he even loved her at all. Visions of him walking stiffly down a church aisle with a dazzled Columbia pinned to his side floated around his mind. What was she expecting from this relationship - this _thing_ that they had going on - exactly?

Frank knew he had to do something before things escalated too far.

He looked back at the TV screen to see Edward and Bella kissing. The sight made his stomach churn.


	19. Quickie

This is just a quick authors note to let you all know that my Internet connection is currently down, it has been for a while now. I'm using another connection at the moment but it might not be possible to connect to this one again, so until my official connection gets fixed I won't be able to update on here, sorry! I am however still writing my fics, and once its possible to I will be posting them. I've checked my emails and would like to thank you all for the story alerts, etc. Again I'm sorry I can't update just yet, but please be patient and hopefully I won't disappoint!

Thanks,

Superman Skank


	20. Allergic

**Hey guys and dolls, just letting you all know that this isn't my definite return, I'm still having Internet problems, but hopefully these next few fics will be enough to keep you going. I probably don't include Columbia in these drabbles as much as I should, so for all you Columbia lovers out there these next few chapters will be dedicated to your favourite tap dancing groupie! **

Columbia came skipping in to the kitchen, a look of glee spread across her flushed face. Magenta, who had been washing a stack of dirty plates, turned to look at the groupie. In her arms Columbia held a small grey kitten with the most beautiful twinkling blue eyes. It bounced around in her grasp, purring with happiness.

"Where did you find that thing?" Magenta cried. She discreetly backed herself up against the wall, watching the kitten warily. There was something that Magenta did not trust about them. The way they slunk around with their sly faces and long tails unsettled her slightly. But, she supposed, this one was particularly lovely.

"He was wandering around outside, I think he's lost," Columbia said softly as she set the kitten down on the table, "Do you think Frank will let me keep him?"

"Do you plan on giving it lots of constant attention?" Magenta asked, returning to her dishes.

"Of course," Columbia cooed as she scratched the kitten behind its tiny ears.

"Probably not, then," Magenta sighed.

Riff Raff briefly passed the doorway. As he did so, he stopped to peer at Columbia's new pet. He wrinkled his nose. "Don't let Frank see that in here. He's highly allergic," And with those words he disappeared from sight again.

Magenta watched Columbia deflate in disappointment. Despite herself she couldn't help but feel relieved.


	21. Baby

She was going to have his baby, she was sure of it. After all, her monthly bleeding was a week late, and she'd never been late in her whole life. And the cravings, she was suddenly craving strange combinations, like cereal sandwiches spread with pickled onion. She'd even had to loosen her corset yesterday.

She had been pushing these realisations to the back of her mind these past few days, but now she was finally letting the truth sink in. Columbia felt her stomach flutter with happiness. She was going to have Frank's baby! She wondered vaguely what it would look like. She hoped that it was a boy, so that he would be handsome like his father. Columbia breathed in dreamily as she imagined a tiny baby with gorgeous dark eyes and a great mop of curly black hair, all soft skin and dimples.

Frank would definitely love her now, she thought. He'd be so thrilled with the idea of having a replica of himself strutting around that he'd promise to be hers forever! And only hers. Yes, she would definitely have him where she wanted now.

Columbia went to bed that night dreaming of baby clothes and baby names and teddy bears and rattles.

Her dreams were shattered the next morning when she went to the bathroom and found out that it had all been in her mind.


	22. Seaside

"Columbia will you just tell us where we're going!" Magenta cried in annoyance.

"Nope," Columbia replied with a smile, "You'll see when we get there. You're all going to love it!"

The car fell silent again as Magenta, Frank, and Riff Raff continued to stare stonily out of the window. Fifteen minutes later Columbia instructed Riff Raff to stop the car. The four of them looking out at the vast spread of pale sand before them, followed by the long stretch of glittering blue sea. The sun beat down hard, shining in to their eyes. Columbia turned to grin at them all again.

"The beach! Everybody loves the beach," She declared. And with those words she opened her car door and jumped out on to the sand, laughing as she ripped off her shoes and raced towards the sea.

"Lets just start the engine," Magenta mumbled, "If we drive away quickly then hopefully she won't notice."


	23. Despair

Columbia curled up in a ball, wrapping her pale limbs against each other tightly, and moaned softly in despair.

She was so lonely here in this gloomy castle. All she wanted was somebody to talk to, somebody who might be interested in her dance routines or jokes, but all everybody wanted to do was mope around, plotting and scheming against others, against each other. The tension that tied them all together was unbearable.

Frank confided in nobody. He just spent all of his time cooped up in his lab, shouting out his orders to everybody. She was close to him, but only physically. Frank used her, Columbia knew that. He was only ever interested in her at night when he had the time to lure her in to his bed. And as they fell asleep beside each other Columbia would chatter away, but he never listened, he just ignored her and slept. It hurt.

She had thought that maybe Magenta could be her friend, and in a way she was. They had laughs together, Magenta had such a wicked sense of humour. But Magenta was closed up, too. Columbia was always venting her problems, her troubles in love, but Magenta only listened, she never let slip anything from her own thoughts. The only person Magenta spoke to properly was Riff Raff, and Columbia knew that there was no hope in finding a friend in him because Riff Raff couldn't stand her. He acted as though he was irritated by Columbia's very presence, which she was sure he was.

Columbia wanted to leave so badly, but she knew that she couldn't. For one thing, after Magenta had once drunkenly let slip that she, Frank and Riff Raff were actually aliens, Frank had forbidden Columbia ever to leave the castle truly. She was stuck here. And then there was the emotional tie that kept her imprisoned inside this place. She couldn't go a day without any of the castles inhabitants, they were like her drug. They were all so interesting, vibrant and sensual in their own way.

They had no idea what they were putting her through.

She was trapped.

Something had to happen soon, something big. Otherwise they were all doomed.


	24. Guess Who's Back?

Just a quick note to let you all know that (touch wood, fingers crossed, etc.) my Internet connection is up and running again! So, in another words, I'm back. I don't currently have any fics written and ready to post just yet, so please bare with me and I'll get around to it soon. As always, if you have any suggestions for a fic please share your ideas by messaging me. As it's almost Christmas (a month away today, yay!) I shall be planning a cheesy Christmas special fic that I shall post (probably) on Christmas Eve. So, again, thank you for being patient.

Superman Skank


	25. Nail Polish

**Just a short, silly one I had an urge to write.**

"Riff," Magenta called, "Come here, quick!"

Riff Raff, who had until now been about to pass his sisters bedroom, paused and went inside instead. Magenta was sat on her bed, holding a pot of vibrant red nail polish. He stared at her. "Yes?" He said.

"Let me paint your nails!" Magenta said.

"What? I- No!" Riff Raff spluttered.

"Aw, come on," Magenta whined, pouting her lips, "It'll be fun."

"For you," Riff Raff muttered, "You are not painting my nails Magenta. Why don't you ask Columbia instead?"

"She isn't here," Magenta said, she stood up and took Riff Raff by the arm, forcing him to sit down on her bed, "Left hand first, please."

Riff Raff sighed but did as he was asked. He stared firmly at the wall, ignoring the cool feeling against his finger nails. Magenta let out a chuckle every now and again. "There," She said finally, "All done!"

Riff Raff stared down at his bony hands. The gleaming red fingernails didn't look as they belonged to him. A smile twitched at his lips.

"Lovely," He said, "Now take it off!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention before, I've ran out of nail polish remover," Magenta said. The smile playing on her lips was sweet. Riff Raff glared.


	26. Red

"Riff Raff," Columbia began, "What's your favourite colour?"

It was a strange question, Riff Raff thought, but then, as it was coming from Columbia, it didn't seem too abnormal.

He didn't even have to think as a colour flashed in to his mind. Vivid and beautiful.

Red. It was her colour, his Magenta's.

It was the colour of her lips, so soft and voluptuous, only his to kiss. It was the colour of her - his - favourite dress, the scraps of silk and lace clinging to her heavenly body. It was the colour of her nails, sharp, gleaming like talons, digging in to his flesh. It was the colour of her hair, wonderfully wild, floating like a halo around her head.

It was the colour that defined her, the colour that pronounced her beauty.

A smile curled at Riff Raff's lips.

"Blue," He said finally, "My favourite colour is blue."


	27. Unplugged

**An admittedly crappy fic that I wrote in about two minutes, but I feel like I've neglected this series lately and I had to give you all something to read so here you are! **

The fuggy, humid summer heat clouded the air with drowsiness and exhaustion. The land was filled with dry brown grass and wilted flowers. A hose pipe ban had been summoned on the town of Denton, and the plant life was suffering because of it. The stifling heat made it hard to breath, let alone move. The whole town was dead. In the castle Frank, Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia lay sprawled across the furniture in the lounge, draped in less complimenting positions and not giving a damn. Columbia groaned from her place lay on the floor.

"Frank, _please_, you have to stop hogging the fan!" She said in a croaky voice.

Frank had been in the arm chair glued to the small fan for a good hour now. It was the only one left in the store when Riff Raff was sent out to purchase one, and so far only the prince had been blessed with its cool air. Frank slowly shook his head. Columbia felt like launching a cushion at his sweaty head, but she didn't have the energy. Above her on sofa Magenta was lay with her eyes closed, her limbs drooping. She wasn't used to the heat and it was draining her. Columbia poked her.

"Is the ice done yet?" She asked.

Magenta prised open her heavy eyes. "Why don't you go and look?" She snapped.

Groaning again, Columbia forced herself in to a standing position and left the room. She marched to the freezer and yanked the door open. On the bottom shelf was an ice cube tray flowing with water. Water. Columbia wanted to scream in frustration. It had been hours! How was it possible for the water to not be frozen in to glittering ice cubes? It was then that she noticed the empty plug socket. The freezer wasn't even plugged in. Columbia stomped back in to the lounge. Three pairs of hopeful eyes peered at her.

"Which idiot unplugged the freezer?" She shrieked.

"What?" Frank snapped.

"Oh my God," Magenta whispered, closing her eyes, "We must unplugged it when we making sure that the fan worked in the kitchen."

"And _who_ unplugged the freezer in the first place?" Frank yelled.

Riff Raff looked guilty at the floor.

"Start running!" Frank hissed.


End file.
